1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to massage apparatuses and components therefor, such as a massage apparatus that will massage all parts of a person's body with controlled pressure and with a stroking motion. parts of a person'body with controlled pressure and with a stroking motion. The invention is concerned with a massage apparatus which serves as an apparatus for massaging the arms and legs of a person, as well as the back of a person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the massage art to provide apparatuses for massaging the various parts of a person's body with rollers of various types. However, a disadvantage of the prior art massage apparatuses is that they are not adapted to massage completely around a joint on a person's arm or leg with controlled pressure and with a stroking motion. A further disadvantage of the prior art massage apparatuses is that the prior art massage apparatuses for use on a person's back normally include hard rollers which are adapted to go up and down a person's back and engage the spinal column which causes soreness in some instances to a person's body treated with such massage apparatus.